


Quiet Moments

by Leif Writes (FrankensteinsMomster)



Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsMomster/pseuds/Leif%20Writes
Summary: Valentine’s day is coming and I wanted to do something special and Prodigal son related so this is what I decided on. Send me a pairing, their relationship (romantic/platonic/etc), a spice level (sweet, hot, or extra spicy) and I will write a drabble for you!Written for Milo on the discord who just wanted some Martin/Jessica smut, I hope you like it!
Relationships: Jessica Whitly/Martin Whitly
Series: Prodigal Valentine's Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139021
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Moments

"Oh, Jess, you're already so wet for me." She was leaned back against his bookcase, eyes squeezed shut. The room was quiet except for her quickening breath and the jingle of his cuffs as he worked his fingers into her. 

He loved her like this. Her posh exterior broken down by want. He twisted his fingers as he pumped them, pulling another shuddering gasp from her. 

He kissed her neck, gently nipping at the sensitive spot below her ear. 

"You're getting close aren't you? No one knows your body like I do."

"Shut up and fuck me already." 

"Gladly, dear."


End file.
